Un verre avec l'Ennemi
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Post Avengers. Spoiler, au cas où vous n'avez pas vu le film. Loki se présente à Tony au manoir de Malibu pour mettre fin à une dette.


**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **chatnoir1** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à **MARVEL** et l'histoire est de **chatnoir1**. Merci à ma Beta **Lilyannenora **!

**Résumé :** Post Avengers. Spoiler, au cas où vous n'avez pas vu le film. Loki se présente à Tony au manoir de Malibu pour mettre fin à une dette.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Un verre avec l'Ennemi**

**(A Drink with the Enemy)**

Tony Stark se tenait derrière son bar dans sa maison à Malibu, scotch à la main, ne pensant à rien en particulier. En fait, il essayait de ne pas penser du tout. Une brise soudaine lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus seul.

Une voix d'homme calme et séduisante parla. "Je crois que vous me devez encore ce verre." Loki sortit de derrière Tony et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets devant le bar. Il posa son menton dans sa main gauche et étudia l'homme de l'autre côté. "Vous avez l'air mieux."

"Vous paraissiez pire." Tony versa un scotch pour Loki et le mis en face de lui. À sa grande surprise, Loki se mit à rire. Tony remarqua que les yeux verts de Loki étaient clairs et lucides. Aucun élément ne prouvait qu'il avait encore un cerveau plein de chats, comme Bruce aurait dit. Tony n'était pas sûr si cela était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.

"En effet. Surtout après le désagréable moment que j'ai passé avec Bruce Banner, son alter ego m'a permis de détruire le sol de votre appartement à Manhattan. Je devrais le remercier pour cela, je suppose, parce que j'étais couché là, dans une douleur atroce, et j'ai eu un moment de clarté." Loki prit une gorgée de la boisson, fit une grimace, puis prit une autre gorgée. "J'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas essayé de prendre la Terre avec une armée, mes points forts se situent plus dans la subtilité et la manipulation. Mais j'étais en colère contre l'homme que l'on appelle mon père, en colère contre mon frère, en colère contre tout ce que je pensais et je voulais libérer cette terrible colère de la façon la plus destructrice possible." Loki fit une pause. "Je suppose que vous pourriez dire que j'ai eu une crise de nerfs."

"Vous avez tué plus de quatre-vingts personnes, votre armée a détruit une bonne partie de Manhattan et votre excuse est que vous avez eu une crise de nerfs?" Tony se "rafraîchit" l'esprit avec sa boisson.

"Pour ma défense, c'est le résultat final de plusieurs siècles de questions non résolues. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus contenir ma rage, et la Terre faisait une cible des plus attrayante."

"Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas enfermé dans une cellule à Asgard?"

"Aucune idée. Je m'attendais à l'être. Je me suis agenouillé devant le Père-de-Toute-Chose dans la Grande Salle, il m'a aidé à me relever, enlevé la muselière et les chaînes, ensuite il m'a souhaité la bienvenue chez moi. Ma mère m'a embrassé et m'a dit que j'étais beaucoup trop mince. Thor restait là à rayonner de joie comme un idiot. J'ai reçu un discours plutôt sévère, si cela peut vous faire sentir mieux. "

"Non, pas vraiment."

Loki haussa les épaules. D'une façon ou d'une autre il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. "Je peux voyager entre les mondes sans avoir besoin du Bifrost, donc j'ai escorté Thor à un rendez-vous avec sa précieuse Jane Foster. Je devrais retourner à Asgard, mais je ne veux pas encore, et j'ai tendance à faire ce que je veux . "

"Ouais, eh bien, la plupart des gamins sont comme ça."

Loki ignora le dernier commentaire de Tony et finit son verre, toujours grimaçant à son goût, puis se leva et commença à marcher autour de la salle. "Je dois dire, c'est un endroit agréable. J'aurais pu vivre ici."

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

Loki agita une main dédaigneux vers lui. "Et vous avez une piscine à débordement. Je les adores."

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici."

"Vous feriez bien de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas banni, je n'ai pas été dépouillé de mes pouvoirs non plus. Contrariez-moi et la date entre vous et une fin atroce sera la seule chose que vous obtiendrez, mais c'est aussi la certitude qu'Odin aura à révoquer ma sortie de prison et ma carte libre si je devais vous faire du mal."

"Ah. Une référence Monopoly. Vous êtes bien avertis sur la culture populaire terrestre pour un dieu nordique. Voulez-vous un autre verre?"

"Oui. Merci. Je n'aime pas le goût, mais l'effet est plutôt agréable après." Loki récupéra son verre puis sortit vers la piscine à débordement, ses vêtements disparaissant par magie.

"Hum, ne pourriez-vous pas vous matérialiser un Speedo (Speedo est une marque australienne de maillots de bain) ou autre chose?"

"Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous voyez, Anthony Stark?"

Loki eut un sourire narquois, s'en fichant. Et pour ne rien arranger, il y avait tout d'un coup plusieurs sosies de Loki se promenant nus. Tous souriant. "J'aime beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas nécessairement de bonnes choses pour moi."

Loki se mit à rire, et il marcha lentement vers la piscine. Les sosies disparurent. Il posa son verre sur le côté et poussa un profond soupir de contentement. "C'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin."

Tony était assis dans un des fauteuils près de la piscine. "Dommage, parce que vraiment, j'étais sincère tout à l'heure. Vous ne pouvez pas rester. Pepper va arriver à un moment et votre présence ici serait le genre de situation sociale très gênante que je ne résous pas bien."

"Expliquez-moi en quoi c'est mon problème?"

Une lumière apparut juste derrière des portes. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Tony se leva et commença à marcher vers les portes.

Loki soupira. "Cela, je le crains, est très certainement mon problème."

"Thor?"

"S'il vous plaît. Thor ne pourrait pas trouver cet endroit même si Mjölnir était équipé d'un GPS. Non ce..." Un homme assez distingué et puissant qui parcourait l'endroit du regard, son œil droit couvert par une pièce d'or, vêtu d'un costume qui conviendrait tout aussi bien aux romains, un verre de scotch à la main... "C'est le Père-de-Toute-Chose, Odin. Vous devriez vous agenouiller. "

*Merde* Tony réussi un foireux agenouillement. Odin ne daigna même pas lui accorder un coup d'œil, il se concentra sur le jeune dieu dans la piscine. "Ta mère a raison, tu es trop mince." Odin prit le fauteuil récemment évacué par Tony. "Vous avez bon goût en scotch, M. Stark."

"Hum, je vous remercie." Tony se sentait complètement dépassé, ce qui lui était étrange et le mettait mal à l'aise. Que devez-vous répondre au roi d'Asgard?

"Tu étais sensé rentrer à Asgard à la fin de ta mission Loki, mais je te retrouve toujours ici." Odin regarda directement Loki dans les yeux.

"Je n'avais pas complètement récupéré de mon voyage précédent, et il a fallu beaucoup d'énergie pour apporter à la fois Thor et moi-même par les voies. Il a fallu davantage d'énergie pour me téléporter ici, pour que je mette fin à ce que me devait Tony. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux se reposer avant de retourner à la maison. Voyager à travers les voies est délicat et je ne voulais pas perdre mon chemin et me retrouver à Nidavellir. Les nains ne m'accueilleraient pas."

Le seul œil d'Odin se rétrécit. "Même si je sens qu'il y a du vrai dans ta déclaration, je pense qu'il reste beaucoup de non-dits. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard."

Un Loki mécontent, un Tony mal à l'aise, et un Odin indifférent s'assirent en silence, et terminèrent leurs verres respectifs. Puis Odin et Loki partirent.

Tony débattit sérieusement avec l'idée d'en finir avec la bouteille de scotch, mais il décida qu'il avait besoin que Pepper le croit quand il lui parlerait de sa soirée étrange et ses chances de succès seraient plus élevées s'il était sobre. Pepper était sceptique, puis elle se rappela qu'il y avait des caméras de surveillance. Là, bien que déformée, était la preuve que Tony disait vrai. Lui et Pepper finirent la bouteille de scotch ensemble, s'apitoyant l'un sur l'autre de leurs vies de merde qui devenaient de plus en plus étranges.

* * *

**Vos impressions ? Je ne suis pas très fière de cette traduction... :/**


End file.
